Dimension Rider
by Nainoa
Summary: Riley Blackheart, your average 19-year old College student, with the average knowledge of a Otaku on anime, somehow gets the chance to travel through all the anime dimensions he ever watched.With his trusty Ninja Street Bike he will become the Dimension Rider.


Hey this is a story how three regular guys got into really messed up things.

Try to enjoy it I suck at this so enjoy.

Disclaimer:Seriously do I even need to do I did own the shows that I'm gonna use then I would have made this story I'm writing true so that all the greatest anime will be in this one series.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the town Hilo in Hawaii. The people were really sweet people, and it was a cozy place were you can just spend your days relaxing. It was seven in the morning, were all the kids were going to school right now. The scene now goes to a bus stop were there are teens waiting for the bus.

The teens were all talking with their friends about their lives or something funny that happened recently. The bus pulled up to take them all to school, the teens all got on board and left for school, except for two of them. One of the teens looked annoyed about something, while the other seemed to look like this happened before.

The first one that was annoyed was a tall handsome boy that was seventeen yrs old. He had sharp facial features with white-blond hair. He had shoulder length bangs swept to the side of his face completely covering his ears. He also had his hair swept back with the back of his hair standing up,in other words his hair looks like Sonic the hedgehogs. He was wearing a blue sweater with black jeans, with a pair of black and blue sneakers. His name Wolf Bane.

The calm one was the same age, and a little taller than the other guy. He's wearing a black fedora with the left side longer and covering his left eye, with a red stripe going down the left side of the fedora and around it, there also is two sideways green diamond shape eyes on the hat making look a lot like a snake. He had wavy bangs in the front with the back of his hair standing on end. He had a black shirt with a open black jacket with a red stripe going down the left side, over it with a pair of black Beats headphones around his neck. His name Ventus Storm.

"Where the hell is he?He should of been here 10 minutes ago." said Wolf.

"Relax Wolf,he's always been like this." replied the fedora wearing teen.

"Oh shut up Ventus,you are always easy on him,you know that?" Wolf complained.

"Yes,yes I do." said Ventus. He then stopped talking and looked up ahead and smirked "And here comes,late as usual huh, Riley."

A figure was running to them. He had crazy spiky black hair,with the tips dyed red that should belong in an anime. He was wearing a red T-shirt with a black open high collar leather jacket. With a pair of black baggy pants with red sneakers. Wolf and Ventus couldn't see but Riley had a frantic look on his face while he was running. Why, because there was a K-9 dog chasing him. His name Riley Black.

"RUUUUUUNNNN!" yelled Riley.

When they finally noticed the dog, they widened their eyes and yelled "CRAP!"

BARK BARK

They ran and made a B-line out of there. While they were running Wolf yelled "Why is there a dog chasing us!"

"I sorta,kinda,maybe stepped on his tail while it was sleeping!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"HEY!I said maybe."

"But its still chasing us you idiot!"

"Well sorry for not looking where I was stepping!"

"ZZZZZZZZZ"

"Huh?"

Wolf and Riley looked to their right and saw something... just plain , because Ventus fell asleep while running. They both said nothing for a couple of moments.

"HOW ARE YOU SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

He jerked straight and rubbed his eye and said ''Oh?Morning you guys,and why are we running?"

"BECAUSE A DOG IS CHASING US!"

BARK BARK

''Oh?Then lets get out of here!"

"Why do you think were running for you Idiot!" Wolf exclaimed.

They took a right into an alley. They ran past a resident hobo named Hank they know.

"Hey Hank!" they said.

"Hey!How you guys doing?"

"Nothing,just running away from a K-9 dog that Riley made have a bone to pick with us." Ventus replied.

"Oh!Then good luck with that.I better hide from this." He then crawled under a dirty blanket.

BARK BARK

"CRAP!I thought we lost it!" Riley exclaimed,while they went back to running away from the dog.

"Didn't you know that K-9s had a really good tracking noses." Wolf said.

"How was I supposed to know that!"

At that moment Ventus decided to play Party Rock Anthem on his headphones on full blast around his neck,Wolf and Riley could hear it.

"Are you seriously playing music right now?!" Riley asked.

"Hey the music is giving me adrenaline to run from the stupid dog you pissed off."

BARK BARK

Ventus ran past them in the dust. "I told you the music is giving me a lot of adrenaline to run!"

They kept running until they stopped in front of a brick wall blocking their path from running from a dog.

"Damn it. A dead end." said Wolf. They turned around expecting the dog to be there, but when they did the K-9 wasn't there. They were all confused about why the dog wasn't there until Ventus voiced out everyone's thought. "Why isn't there a dog here?"

"I don't know, but who cares it isn't chasing us anymore." said Wolf.

"Yeah lets get out of here before the mutt comes back." suggested Riley. They nodded and made a move before a bright light blinded them and they fell in darkness. The alley was empty before Hank came walking in saying "Damn I must be going crazy after seeing that." He then started walking away unaware of what they got into.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

Falling.

That's what I was feeling. I opened my eyes only to shut them from the wind blowing in my eyes. I opened them again and blocked the wind blowing in my eyes. I looked around me only to see blue all around me. I looked around me not seeing Ventus or Wolf in my sight. I looked down only to see a island getting bigger by the second. I then realized the problem I was in just to scream "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH CCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!"

BOOOOOM

I landed on a beach inside a huge crater I made. I was wondering how the hell I was still alive and conscious after the fall. I was in intense pain after that, I stayed in the crater for 10 minutes before I decided get up and limped out of the crater. I looked around me to see a forest to my right and a white sand beach, with the clearest water I ever seen, to my left.

_'Now where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is that light then darkness coming to my vision, then falling out of the sky, and landing on the island making a huge crater, still living and conscious somehow.'_

I heard some movement in the trees, I tensed up and got in a fighting stance. The bushes kept rumbling, I narrowed my eyes and got ready to fight at any moment. The rumbling stop, then came out a bunny, I relaxed and smiled at the bunny for getting so worked up. Then came a scream of a girl and a little girl, probably around seven I thought, fell out of the bushes. She had neck-length orange hair and she was wearing a yellow sundress with the straps green.

"ITAI!" she rubbed her arm and looked around and said "Now where did that bunny go?" she looked around until she noticed me standing in front of her. She looks up at me with a questioning gaze. "Oh. Hi mister I never seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

I nodded "Yeah I kinda dropped in here(pun intended). But do you know where I am sweetie?" She giggled and smiled at me "You don't know where you are mister?" I nodded. "Well your at Cocoyasi Village mister."

_'COCOYASI VILLAGE!Isn't this the village from that show One Piece?'_

"NAMI!Where are you?Mom is gonna be mad for wandering to far." another girl called. A little girl came out of the bushes, she was a couple of years older than Nami, she was more tanned than Nami, she had blue over-all's over a yellow shirt, she also had blue-purple hair with a red head band on.

"There you are Nami. I've been looking all over for you." the girl said.

"Oh, hey Nojiko." Nami said to the girl, the latter giving Nami a disapproving look. "Do you know what I went through to get you?"

"Sorry, I wanted to play with the bunny until I met mister here." Nami said looking at me. Nojiko finally noticed me standing here. She looked surprised and went standing in front of Nami protectively "Did he touch you Nami?" Nami looked confused but shook her head. "No, but I heard he was new here and he was lost."

"Yeah, I'm kinda lost here. My name is Riley Black." I said.

"My name is Nami and this is my older sister Nojiko." Nami replied happily.

Nojiko looked hesitant for a moment. "Well, if Nami trust you then we can show you where Cocoyasi Village is." Nojiko said smiling. I smiled back. "Then show me the way."

* * *

_Ventus POV  
_

When I came to my senses the first thing I felt was something wet at my feet. I opened my eye only to shut it from the harsh rays of the sun. After my eye adjusted to the light I looked around only to be surprised that I was at a beach(just for you people to know Ventus has his left eye covered from his hat and only uses his right eye).

'The hell happened to me?Man, I hope I didn't get a hangover again and slept at a beach.' I tried to remember what happened to only for my eye to widen. "CRAP!" 'Now I remember, that bright light. I hope Riley and Wolf are okay...well not really for Wolf but I hope their okay.'

As I stood up I stretched my arms loosening the kinks in them. I decided to walk in a random direction like any other person lost, while listening to _Kanye West - POWER _on my Beats headphones around my neck on full blast. I kept walking on the shore on the beach until I saw a pair of legs sticking out of the ground.

I sweat dropped of how someone got themselves stuck headfirst in the sand of a beach. The legs kept moving around frantically, a sign that the person is awake. I was thinking of just leaving the person there, but I kinda felt bad for the guy so I decided to get the poor guy out of there. I made to grab on of the legs, but they kept on moving around, so it took me a good five minutes to get a hold of the leg.

When I got a hold of the leg I pulled the poor guy out with ease, dropping him to the ground when he was fully out. When I got a good look at him my jaw dropped at who he was.

He was wearing a loose white dress shirt under a grey hoodie half way zipped up, with the hood up shadowing his eyes, over the hoodie was a open black leather jacket with two white rings each on the sleeves, with a red design on the back, with a pair of nearly black but blue jeans, with sneakers.

He was the same age as me, a handsome man with really pale skin. The reason why I was shocked of who this guy was because I can recognize him from any where. His name was Alex Mercer from the game Prototype, how I know because I'm a game fanatic not like Riley or Wolf with their Japanese cartoons. Plus this was my most favorite game, I even fantasize that I was kicking Blackwatch butt side by side with him.

"God damn it!" he exclaimed. He stood up and wiped off sand on his cloths. He then looked at me "Thanks for helping me...with that." he looked away embarrassed for getting stuck in the sand.

I grinned at that "No problem, but do you know where I am?I'm lost...'' He understood what I was asking for his name, though I already know it, but I cannot just blurt his name so it would be suspicious... and he would probably kill me. "Alex. Alex Mercer."

"Well Alex, I'm Ventus Storm." I offered him my hand, he looked at it for a moment before shaking it. After the handshake we decided to try find a town so we could go to a Inn and sleep. I got to know Alex more on the walk, he told me of about the Blacklight virus, how he saved New York and erased everything involving Blackwatch with it. He then went to the part of how he got here, he was back in New York where he was walking around, then a Hunter came and attacked him.

Of course that he killed it and consumed it, figuring that was the last Hunter. When he went back walking to his sisters house, Dana's, a bright flash of light blinded him and he was stuck in the sand, and the rest go's there. I believed him and said that it must of sucked that happened to him, he was surprised about the comment and asked that I wasn't scared of him. I laughed at that and said any guy that saved New York city, possibly the whole world, and destroyed an government organization that would destroy a city for experiments, was good in my book.

He was really shocked at what I said, then smiled at that someone wasn't surprised of what he could do for once. I asked if he could show me his powers and he did by showing me his claws, they were black demonic looking arms that started from his shoulders down to his hands, they were wide and huge, his fingers were replaced with 12 inch long blades that curved a bit and his thumb was a little shorter, but they were deadly and can cut through flesh like a hot knife through butter.

We became good friends in that short amount of time. We kept on walking through the forest on a path we found while walking. I was having a conservation with Alex about why he didn't use his claws or his muscle mass when he had his big ass sword arm out. After I said that he went to a tree and kept on pounding his head against it saying 'Idiot...Idiot...Idiot'. I laughed at that.

**'Ventus.' **I stopped laughing and looked around me wondering where the voice came from. Alex noticed the laughing stopped and looked at me with a questioning gaze. **'Come to me Ventus.' **I walked in the direction I heard the voice. Alex followed me "Hey you okay?" I didn't answer but kept on walking to where I heard the voice.

**'Your getting closer.'** I kept on walking until I was in a clearing. The trees stopped growing and made a huge circle surrounding me. The place was empty, most likely it been like this for years. I kept looking around until I saw the coolest thing yet.

In the middle of the clearing was a floating blood red double edge sword that was ten inches wide and as long as me, there was no hand guard and the handle was three feet long wrapped in black cloth that was extra long that it was flowing with the wind. The blade itself was generating power that I never felt before,but it was familiar.

I walked up to the floating blade, but a strong gust of wind blew me back a couple of feet,but I managed to stand my ground. Alex came out of the forest and into the clearing and saw the floating blade and me being pushed back by it. He made a move to towards me,but an unknown force made him fly to a tree. "Alex!" I ran towards him "You okay?" I asked when I made it to him. He stood back up saying "I've come back from worser things than this."

"I think the blade did that. Also I think it wants you Ventus." Alex hypothesized,from the help of all the scientist that he absorbed that is. I looked back at the blade and nodded at him. I started walking to it but another strong force pushed me,but this time I stayed my ground and slowly made my way towards it.

**'That's it Ventus come and wield me. Prove to me that you are the one to use me in battle.'** The force gotten more stronger as I made my way to it. I grunted to that but stayed my ground at that. I could practically see the force blowing at me from the ripples in the air.

When I reached for it with my hand it got blown away from it. The blade started to glow red and the force pushing me only seemed to triple, pushing me a couple of feet away from it.

**'Come on Ventus. I know you can do it. NOW WIELD ME!' **

I gave a battle cry and ran as hardest as I can to the sword. I jumped with my hand reached out and I grabbed the handle.

* * *

_Wolf's POV _

The first thing I felt was something soft on my back when my senses came. I groaned from the pain my back had, I heard some shuffling on the side of me and some voices.

"Hey!He's waking up." came a childish voice, it sounded familiar to me.

"Really it's about time!." came a grumpy female voice, "This is what I need, two more brats to take care of." the female voice mumbled, but the other person heard it.

"HEY!Who are you calling a brat!" yelled the childish voice again. "YOU,YOU BRAT!" yelled the female voice. Then they went into a argument.

I sat up and opened my eyes and looked at the two people in the room. The one that had a childish voice was a kid with black hair, tanned skin, a light blue shirt, and pants that stopped under the knees.

The other one was a big woman with brown hair wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of slacks, shoes and a cigarette in her mouth, that somehow stayed in her mouth when she talks.

"What the hell happened to me?" I asked looking around the room when I noticed a bed next to me with someone occupying it. He had a black tank top under a red jacket with black pants and a pair of boots. He had sharp facial features with the most craziest hair that seemed to defy gravity giving him a feral look and he was probably 17 from what Wolf guessed.

_'The hell. He looks familiar.'_

"Your at my house in the mountains after the brat here found you and your friend in the woods when you were knocked out. You sure were lucky that the brat found you two before any animals could or it would of been to late." replied the woman answering my question.

"Yeah!I found you two after this big flash of light when I was looking for Ace and brought you here after." said the kid. _'Why does he look familiar too?'_ I wondered in my head.

"So... are you mystery fruits that come from flashy lights?" he asked. I had a big sweat drop on the back of my head and the lady slapped the back of the his head yelling at him to not say dumb thing in front of people. That's when I putted the pieces together in my head of where I saw this before. My eyes widened when I figured it out. _'Holy crap!It's Luffy and Dadan from One Piece!But how did this happen?Maybe I'm in a coma or I finally lost my mind?But who cares because if it is then I don't want to ever wake up!' _I thought with glee. I looked at the guy next to me on the bed. _'But who is he?I never seen him in One Piece he does looks familiar,maybe he's from another anime that got in here from my subconscious?Man,I love my subconsciousness!'_

I got out of the bed and went to the door to look outside. "Hey! You are supposed to stay in the bed until Is say you can get out you brat!" yelled Dandan. I ran through the door and went outside passing through the other bandits inside yelling "I just need some fresh air!"

I ran out of the house and into the forest passing all the wilderness and stopping in a clearing. I stood there thinking about the guys and wondering if they were okay after the flash I saw in the alley. I heard some crunching sounds in the trees and it was coming towards me.

What I saw amazed me a lot and its hard to do that but standing in front of me was a tiger the size of a truck. From the looks of it it was a hungry from the way it was looking at me. The tiger pounced at me with swipes from its claws, I dodged and weaved through them but the claws ripped through my sweater. That pissed me off a lot and I swore that I would get him back for my ruined sweater.

After two minutes of cat and mouse, or human, I was getting tired and desperate. The tiger was getting close to having a human buffet. That's when my body felt cold all of a sudden and I stopped, the tiger took it chance when I stopped suddenly. When I realized what I did it was already to late.

I crossed my arms in front of me and closed my eyes waiting for the end... but it never came. I opened my eyes only for them to widen in surprise, because standing in front of me was a frozen tiger in ice that looked like fire. That was when I looked at my arms and they were on fire, literally! But instead of the regular color of fire they were blue with a white tint to it and it wasn't hot, it was cold. But it felt natural and it gave off a good feeling to me.

That's when I thought what if I could control this power that I have. That's when I tried controlling it and it felt like second nature to me. I could shoot fire balls out of my hands and freeze every thing I touch. I tried shooting fire out of my legs and it worked like my arms, that's when I had a idea I made fire go through my legs but instead of shooting fire balls I concentrated and made fire come out of my legs and arms and I started to float off the ground.

I started to fly in the air around the forest and I was having the time of my life with the wind blowing in my face. I decided to try and go faster and I sped through the air, everything turned in to a blur from the speed I was going. I was flying over the town that Luffy usually goes to meet Shanks that's when I noticed that there was Luffy in front of the bandits when he got mad at them and decided to call them out and fight them.

I stayed in the air watching as Luffy got beat up but was saved by Shanks and his crew. But the leader of the bandits decided to try and kidnap Luffy and get out of their, but that was when I decided to intervene and stop the bandit so Shanks doesn't loose his arm to that sea king when he saved Luffy.

I did a dive with the fire boosting me, also with the help of gravity. As the leader bandit(I forgot his name)made a grab for Luffy I made the coldest and strongest flames that I could muster into my right fist. The flames started to morph into a wolf's head, as I came crashing down I punched the bandit and yelled "AO OKAMI NO KOBUSHI!"

Blue flames exploded everywhere when I punched the bandit. The flames didn't turn into ice but they stayed aflame on the ground giving me a badass look. I was crouched down in front of Luffy with flames coming out of my legs and arms with the flames putting a shadow on my face, I had on a smirk which even heightened my badass look even further. I only had one thought coming through my head. _' . !'_

I stood up and looked around me, everyone who was watching had shocked faces while some had their jaws on the floor from how I entered. I looked at Luffy, who had stars in his eyes...which was creepy, and said. "Thanks kid. It looks like were even now that I saved your ass." I smiled at him.

"SUGOI!Its you the blue haired guy I saved from the woods, how could you shoot blue flames, and how come they don't burn things but they freeze instead, and how did you come from the sky?" Luffy asked excited of my powers.

"Devil fruit I guess,"I lied not wanting to sound suspicious and get unwanted attention,plus I don't know if this is a devil fruit,guess I have to put myself in sea water.I continued to answer Luffy's question, "I don't know its like that, I flew in the air by shooting fire out of my arms and legs... Wait, what do you mean by 'blue haired guy' my hair is white-blond." I asked Luffy confused.

Luffy just pointed to a window. "Look at your reflection its blue not white-blond."

I walked up to the window and looked at my reflection and gasped. IT WAS BLUE!BLUE!BLUE!BLUE!HOW COULD IT BE BLUE!Indeed it was blue, my hair seemed to defy gravity and looked a lot like Sonic the Hedgehogs hair. I gripped my hair and screamed. "BLUE!HOW COULD MY HAIR BE BLUE!YOU!" I pointed at Luffy. "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" I grabbed Luffy's by his shirt and started to shake him like a madman while he was laughing the whole time. "Hahahaha!You sure are funny mister!How about you join my crew and be my comedian?" He gave me his famous smile.

I stopped shaking him for a moment and put on a thinking look, "NO!I'm not being a pirate!And I'm older than you, I should be asking you to join me not you asking me to join you!" I yelled.

That's when Shanks came up to me with a smile, "Thank you for saving Luffy for us, but how do you know Luffy?" he asked.

I thought up of a lie that I could use so that I don't sound suspicious, "I was lost up in the forest in the mountains when I passed out from water dehydration, that's when the kid found me." Then I smiled, "Plus this is payback for the kid so I don't want to owe him anything."

Shanks laughed at that, "Yeah that would be bad he would probably use you to buy him food. I remember doing him that." He shuddered at the memory of how Luffy could eat _'I still wonder where he puts all that food.'_

I looked at the bandits, "Well I'm just gonna take these jerks and get some money out of them." I tied them up and started walking to a marine post. I then turned them in and got 5 million beli for the leader bandit.

I went back to Foosha Village and went to a cloths store to buy me some new cloths because there was a lot of rips in it from the truck size tiger I fought. All the people in the village would wave at me, _'Prob__ably for saving Luffy earlier.'_ Then I found a cloths store, I went in and saw two girls behind the counter talking about something. The first one was a good looking girl with a red blouse, a pair of tight pants and heels, with straight blond hair with a couple of inches shorter than me. While the other girl was only up to my chest, she was a really cute girl to me than the other girl was, with a blue sweater with the sleeves orange and a black skirt stopping under her knees and sandals like the other girl, she had black hair that stopped at her shoulders.

I blushed a little from how cute the second girl was, but I quickly stopped it and went in the back to look for cloths. I found a nice pair of cloths and bought them then left the store before the blond girl winked at me. I was wearing a white jacket with the sides of the jacket blue making the white in the front look like a T, with blue gloves, a pair of white pants with two blue stripes going down the sides, with red shoes that look a lot like the one that Sonic the Hedgehog wears, with a pair of badass goggles around my neck so if I were to went flying so the wind won't go in my eyes.

As I rented a room in a Inn I was thinking about Riley and Ventus, _'I wonder if their okay?I know what to do I just look for them on a boat in East Blue because they obviously ain't on this island.' _With my mind set I would go on a boat and look for them tomorrow.

* * *

_In Space, The Stars_

In the empty space filled with only stars stood a hooded figure completely covered in a cloak that covers his entire body with a hood on. The only distinguish feature was the glowing blue eyes that stared straight ahead almost like it was looking at something even though the cloaked figure was in space. "It seems like they finally been chosen to stop the destruction of the Universe.I wonder how this will play out,I even might go down and give them a clue on why the hell they are doing this. I hope those guys stop Jenova before he escapes these dimensions and go to the 'real' world and kills us whoever is the great being watch over them and may the prophecy be true."

The cloaked figure stared into space for a moment before disappearing in a flash of light going to unknown parts of the Universe.

* * *

Alright people that was a long story and don't expect for me to update really fast this takes time.

Just for you people to know this will be a three-way story with some side story's for the people that will help the guys.

Now also I intended for this to be a mass crossover where the guys will travel to different dimensions.

And a side note there will be nine people that will be the main characters that I will be using to travel the dimensions.

Finally I hope you enjoyed and don't be a d**k and say that this is crap or I would find your house and beat the shit out of you.

Now Nainoa OUT!


End file.
